valtonthenewholdfandomcom-20200214-history
Characters
Active Characters in this Chapter *Alguidar - Nord farmer (played by Smig) *Brill Four-Fingers - Nord Captain of the Guard (played by 'Smig') *Dusaheel - Argonian Scholar (played by TheLexicon) *Gorbad Yak-Bogadbu - Orc blacksmith and enchanter (played by GorbadPS3) *Halmar the Vast - Nord lumbermill owner (played by 'Person from Anticlere') *Jacqueline "Jack" Hawkford - Breton mason/carpenter (played by AyumiFan) *Kalthar "Kal" Ingmorn - Nord wanderer (played by 'The OP3RaTOR') *Marcus Piner - Imperial archer (Guard) (played by {TWC}Mithrandir) *Mira Stone-Smith - Nord mercenary (played by VATROU) *Nidali - Dark Elf bandit (played by 'El Barto 227') *Nuramon - Bosmer hunter and alchemist (played by Gavril) *Nyran Kasonius - Imperial trader (played by TheLexicon) *Radwulf Spurvhauke - Nord, the Jarl of Valton (played by GorbadPS3) *Sarynetta “Sarya” Vycomte - Imperial innkeeper (played by AyumiFan) *Tristane Rouxe - Breton adventurer (played by Akeldama) *Valyn - Dunmer servant (played by dovakhin) Currently Inactive (busy, reserved, pending review) *Alecor Clergyman - Altmer priest of the Eight (played by Magus the Red) *Angalmo Kitaneth - Altmer landowner (played by EmperorCharles) *Amalia Snow-Shroud - Nord/Breton guard (played by Pegaro) *Corvell Vorne - Breton swordsman and advisor of Marc de Chavagnac (played by Mhund) *Drast Thranis - Reachman bookseller (played by 'Daroska') *Fiona Barrow-Heart - Reachwoman (Nord/Breton) witch and court-mage (played by Vincent McCool) *Ishmar Talds - Dunmer stable master (played by Fisheye98) *Itan-Ru - Argonian priest (played by Glass Argonian) *Kriej "Garret" Ga-Rut - Argonian scholar (played by 'Pegaro') *Marc de Chavagnac - Breton noble and Thalmor spy (played by AnUnusualMercenary) *Ra'Jaargo - Khajiit moneylender/fence (played by Shadowed_Hunter) *Roymund Inventius - Imperial woodsman (played by Mhund) *Sae-Kas - Argonian smuggler (played by 'Glass Argonian') *Titus Velarius - Imperial deserting scout (played by 'WITYM') *Tsavani - Khajiit Innkeeper-Turned-Barbarian (played by Scow2) *Ultionus Plallo - Imperial diplomat (played by 'Tausig2') *Varyn Uvitith - Dunmer ancient mage (played by 'aSaPp!5@') *Vidar - Nord pilgrim/rogue (played by 'Criminal_Scum') *Walid - Redguard hunter/craftsman (played by AnUnusualMercenary) Permanently Inactive (gone, deceased, player dropped out) *Alfhed Melkedrikk - Nord scribe and errand boy (played by GorbadPS3) *Armand Lerieux - Breton guard (played by Squidmasher) *Nellis Nelsh - Nord miner (played by Kalamari) *Danus Maximus - Imperial diplomat for the Empire (played by "What is that! your mom") *Devrus Lorn - Breton necromancer (played by Dat_Scottish_Guy) *Erutáron - Bosmer horse-seller (played by 'SonOfSithis') *Garrett - Breton/Imperial (played by Stoic Guardian) *Gawain - Imperial father reachwoman mother dogbreeder (played by JDKilla) *Greorn - Nord lumberjack (played by 'Gavril') *Hides-His-Tail - Argonian servant (played by Madhog) *J'shar - Khajiit Thief (played by Athell) *Juluis Scipion - Altmer mason (played by Magus the Red) *Jormaw - Argonian fisherman and jack of all trades (played by 'Daroska') *Likka One-Axe - Nord agent for the EEC (played by 'Auroness') *Lithilar - Altmer Thalmor Emissary (played by 'GreatAlinor') *Merildor - High Elf brewer and ex-sailor (played by 'The Pompous Altmer') *Ra-Tara - Khajiit Thief (played by Athell) *Roland - Imperial/Nord ranger (played by aSaPp!5@) *Roland Orelius - Imperial rogue (played by M2H24) *Roscoe and family - Nords. Roscoe is a butcher and general store merchant (played by' PolishGamer') *Skelen - Argonian witch-hunter (played by Daviddek) *Thalin Drom - Dunmer artist (played by 'Auroness') *Theseus Naik - Nord/Redguard fighter (played by disturbing) *Thomas May - Imperial butcher (played by 'Mr March') *Titus Aetius - Imperial guardsman (played by Prisoner Six) *Trannigan Drattmer - Imperial guard captain (played by Trannigan) *Ulfgar Holdin - Nord sailor and trader - (played by Dr. Strangelove) *Wolfgar Cut-Throat - Nord bandit leader (played by "What is that! your mom") * *Annika - *Lokir - *Alessandra - *Sargon Hlaalu -